Missed Moments
by HannahHarkness
Summary: Tiva drabbles set in season 8. Actual scenes with a small insight into what I believe they were thinking at the time. Please read and review!  T just in case
1. Missed Moments

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, if I did Tony and Ziva would be together forever!_

**Missed Moments**

Tony hears the fast typing from Ziva's desk that can only mean one thing: she's writing an email. _Must be that damn boyfriend of hers._ He pokes his head around his computer screen, disappointed at what this angle allows him to view. Slowly he stands up and wandered around to her desk.

Ziva's typing hastened. If Tony thought she was writing to her boyfriend, it could save an awkward conversation. Or create one... She shied towards her computer as he leaned around her desk. _What does he want? He can't possibly be _that_ worried about me. _She knew he was always concerned for her safety, whether it was at work or not.

_She's safe with this boyfriend... I hope._ It had been a tough day, and he knew, no matter how much she tried to hide it, it got to her. He saw her shy away and got the feeling it may not in fact be her boyfriend. She logged off and shut the email window.

"I have a question." Ziva caught him slightly off guard. She never has to ask anything, she always knew _everything_.  
"Shoot." His no worries reply should mask his worries.  
"If and when you meet my friend, and I emphasise 'if', what will you say?"

_Oh shit._ This sounded like a trick question. If he answered truthfully, she would be stuck like a deer in the headlights; if he answered sarcastically he would end up with a paperclip in his jugular.

"Be careful," he chuckled, but her glare scared the daylights out of him. "Um, handle with care; contents priceless." This was the truth. Through the threats and tricks, he was worth more than anything in the whole world.  
"Goodnight, Tony."  
"Goodnight, Ziva."

Tony gasped as she squeezed past him. Something brushed on his leg.

"They'll be my keys."

**Author's Blah:  
**Yay Tiva! Everyone loves Tiva! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, this is my second fanfic, and my only drabble (so far). I might write more drabbles, especially if there are more brilliant Tiva moments in season 8!


	2. It's too late

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own NCIS; please feel free to buy it for me though!  
Set in 8x05, Dead Air, at the end where they're on the softball field and find the bomb._

**It's too late**

"It's too late."  
The words echoed in Ziva's head. She ran towards the loaded barbeque. It whistled and the temperature dial exploded.  
"It's too late."

She turned around, making sure everyone evacuated.

_Tony_.

It was all she could think. If he died, she would too. Sure, her hard outer shell protected her enough most of the time, but on the inside without him, she would really be there at all. She looked at him, she would have started crying if she hadn't started running.

"TONY!"

He turned around, something hit him and he was pressed against the ground. He blinked and looked at what it was.

_Ziva. My Ziva._

"That was nice," his cocky self was back in an instant. This time though, part of him was telling the truth. She smiled down at him and he had to think as hard as he could about cute little kittens and puppies.

"I can tell."

"Don't flatter yourself, that's just my knee." _I hope.  
_

**Author's Blah:  
**OMG, so much Tiva in this ep! This was my favourite part of the episode, and I just HAD to write something! I would have written more, but I'm not _that_ good. Please tell me what you think, I'll keep it in mind for my next drabble. Please excuse any mistakes in the talking, I was going off what I could remember and my friends' dodgy memories!

Also, for those following my Bones/Big Bang Theory fanfic, I'm really sorry for not updating! I've been studying for my yearly exams, so when they're all over I'll make sure I update!


	3. In Paris

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, you should know this by now!  
Set in 8x06, Cracked. Tony receives a text that Ethel lets him know who he'll be... playing._

**In Paris **

Ziva stood staring at the screen. She was looking, but not seeing. All of a sudden she heard a groan from Tony's desk. She'd heard that groan before, he was about to break up with Ethel. _Must be about that role-playing. Can't say I'd be _sad _if they broke up..._

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts about the role you're going to play?"

Damn, she didn't mean it to sound _so_ flirty. She could see the tips of his ears starting to go pink.

"She wants me to dress up like... No, I can't. It's sacrilege. I'm gonna have to end it."

_If only it was Ziva, she wouldn't put me through something like this._ He knew this for sure, she was happy with him just as he was. How? Well, let's just say what happens in Paris stays in Paris.

"Oh, come on, Tony, it's only been two days. It's too short – even for you."

It'd been longer for them. Sort of. A night and day in Paris, one day undercover. Not quite then. It was different with Ziva though, there was rule 12.

"Trust me Ziva, there's some things a man should never do."

At this point Tony was not sure whether he meant dress up for Ethel or break rule 12. He thought that being Gibbs slapped into the next century _may_ be worse...

"We're not talking about a man here, we're talking about _you_."

Tony was more than a man, he was _her_ man. Even if it is only on undercover missions and when there's one hotel bed.

**Author's Blah:**  
Tiva! You all know it's my favourite! Anyway, I HAD to write SOMETHING for this scene, I could not let it go unwritten. There won't be any updates until next year, because stupid channel 10 has decided that it is too close to Christmas so they can't show new episodes! Actually, I might update, if I decide I can't wait and watch it online :)


End file.
